Joshua and Natasha
by Skippy Soggy and Womble
Summary: Skippy: A bunch of Joshua and Natasha drabbles...
1. Grey

Skippy: haven't actually checked this story with Womble :) see whether he notices... Any problems just send me a message or reviews...

* * *

Grey

It was a sunny morning in the Renais camp. Not that Natasha would know, last night she had been exhausted and had stumbled into bed- deciding that since they had a day off the next day she'd use it to catch up on her sleep. It was around noon and she was just getting dressed when outside the tent a loud shriek sounded- like pain. She leapt up, wrapping her cloak around her and grabbing her staff. She found the shrieking person by the lake, his hand clutching one of his red braids.

"Joshua?"

He sniffed, looking at her sadly. "I found a grey hair"

Skippy: Read and Review!


	2. Thriller

Skippy: Everytime I get a review I'll try and update.

* * *

Thriller

He hadn't expected to end up sat on the healer's tent floor with a large lump on his head. He couldn't even cover the lump up with his hat. He'd meant it as a joke, after all they'd killed all the monsters in the dark Za'ha Woods. And he'd only crept up behind her, holding his arms out in front of him and moaned like an entombed.

And in her defence, rather than screaming (as he had thought she would), she brought her staff down hard over his head without even looking at what she was attacking.

It hurt.

* * *

Skippy: R & R


	3. I'll Be There For You

SkippY: This one's a bit different and not very humorous.Womble still hasn't noticed...

I'll Be There For You

The invasion of Grado had been a dark moment for Natasha- feeling as though she was betraying her own country and killing her kinsman. After they had reached the castle it had rained and she had disappeared outside.

Joshua had seen her disappear and smiled at the difference between their homes. In Grado it rained but Jehanna remained as dry as a bone. He thought back to how she had acted after the fight in the keep and walked out to join her on the balcony overlooking the country.

He couldn't tell if it was tears or rain on her face but he silently touched her hand before she grasped his.

* * *

Skippy: If you have any requests for me you could leave them in my reviews! (I'll try and make the next few a bit longer)


	4. Cormag's Cat

Skippy: Joshua's a bit protective here :) Womble finally noticed I published this (even though he did have to have a little help).

* * *

Cormag's Cat

The blonde man stepped off his wyvern "Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry here. Uh, could you heal this little guy for me?" Joshua stared from his 'Natasha protecting position' in the nearby hedge.

_His_ Natasha replied, looking kindly at the new face "Heal... who? Do you mean that kitten?" She reached out stroking the tiny creature's head, receiving a pitiful mew in response.

"Yeah, what's the matter? Can't you do kittens?" Did he… Did he just insult _his_ angel's ability as a healer?

"No, that's not it. It's just, I was a little surprised to—"

"Whatever. Doesn't matter. If you can heal him, hop to it!" Mr Tough-Guy trying to impress _his_ Natasha. Joshua scoffed; he wasn't doing very well in the wooing department.

Natasha looked flustered and Joshua prepared to leap at the 'evil' man "Oh, yes... Sorry. ... There. He should be fine now. Aren't you a lucky little kitty? This sweet man saved you!" Oh so she liked this sort of guy. Joshua huffed as Natasha walked away. Cormag was still holding the puffball and as Joshua rose from the hedge to hurry after Natasha (glaring daggers at Cormag while doing so) the puffball hissed at him.

_And Joshua hissed back._

* * *

Skippy: R&R and make any requests


	5. Gambling

Skippy: This one's a little longer, but not much. I am trying to write a longer one. This idea came from **Fire Emblem MewMew**.

* * *

Gambling

It was _boring. _This was the tower of Valni, a place Natasha knew she and Joshua could have destyroyed on their own_. _But _no_, the others had gone on ahead in order to train up, leaving Natasha and Joshua to wait for L'Arachel and Rennac to _actually_ talk to each other. And looking to her left, Natasha realised that Joshua was bored too. Natasha's grin twitched upwards into a smile, remembering what Ephraim had asked her to take with her on this little outing.

"Joshua?" she asked innocently

"Natasha?" He replied, imitating her inquisitive tone

"Do you want to make a bet?" Joshua's eyes widened with interest, "If you win… I'll buy dinner tonight at that fancy Frelian restaurant you like. But if I win you buy me dinner at the restaurant that I like"

Joshua laughed, "Sounds good, but what's the bet?"

"Shall we bet on who kills that really big monster over there?" She pointed to the largest monster on the field, obviously the boss "You or me?"

"Natasha… did you fall on your head this morning? You're a cleric… You can't attack." Joshua stared at her bewildered

"Then you can't lose." She beamed, offering her hand, "Shake on it?"

Joshua shook her hand before sprinting off with his sword raised. He slashed at the boss once, but before he could strike the final blow, an Arch Mogall nearby killed it. He stared at the creature for a moment before slashing his killing edge across the creature's eye.

He turned back to Natasha who was beaming.

"I win. Berserk Staff." She stated, smiling wickedly, holding out the red jewelled staff. _Evil Cleric_.

* * *


	6. Flowers

Skippy: Chapter 6! Woo! Anyway this came from two of my reviewers suggestions. And Womble's constant pokings. I'm not s'posed to insult him any more. Anyway: Here's chapter 6. (With bonus poem!)

* * *

_His hair is red,_

_Her eyes are blue,_

_They can both kill people_

_But she heals them too_

Flowers

Jehanna had no flowers (and most likely never would); it was barren and too hot for anything except the stringy weeds to grow. Grado however was always covered with the beautiful blossoms but seemed to have a problem producing strong fighters (judging by the imperial prince Lyon who, according to Eirika, really liked picking Grado's flowers).

But none of the flowers had the depth of her eyes or moved the same way that his hair did in the wind. Grado was full of beauty but Jehanna had it's warriors. And each of them (in each other's eyes) was the best from their country.

One night Joshua told her his views and Natasha had laughed about the flowers. She replied that he was like a rose.

He stared at her in disbelief. A scruffy mercenary like him from a kingdom of sand and weeds... looking like a rose?

'A rose may be wonderful, especially with the dark red blood colouring, but watch out for its thorns' She told him, blue eyes glittering.

He stared at her for a while, blinking. "But roses can't grow in sand."

* * *

Skippy: Still running low on inspiration. Any suggestions would be fab! R & R


	7. Guilty Much?

Skippy: Womble gave me this idea. Thank you reviewers. Another three and I beat my previous review record. The ideas given to me in those reviews will be the next few chapters.

Guilty Much?

One morning Natasha woke to the sound of snufflings in the corner of her tent. She closed her eyes shut again thinking it was most likely the cleric who lived next door to her in the temple snoring again. She sighed and rolled over trying to go back to sleep. Then, her eyes snapped open. She didn't live in the temple anymore. She lived in a tent. Two tents over from...

Joshua... He hadn't been the same since Jehanna and she thought back to the looks he now gave to them.

She sighed before looking over to the corner where the snuffling sounds came from. Where she stored her chocolate rations. And there, in the middle of a pile of wrappers (she estimated about half of the total chocolate she had stored there) was Joshua. She stared at him.

He looked at her guiltily, "I needed chocolate... and I remembered last time I was in here you had this huge stack... and I figured you wouldn't eat all of it... 'cos look at you! You don't look like you could eat your own weight in chocolate and..."

Natasha laughed, "Move over, you lump" she sat down next to him, "You have to share."

Skippy: R & R


	8. Hats and Veils

Skippy: Womble's been bullying me on this one. :( Anyway, Chapter 8 - title from my reviewers. Thanks again!

Hats and veils

Natasha liked talking to Joshua. Somehow talking to him released the childish teasing personality she'd had to hide when she became a cleric. Now, sitting by the camp fire she thought of something that puzzled her.

"Why don't you ever take off your hat?" Natasha asked, staring at the ruby eyed myrmidon.

"Why don't you ever take off your veil?"He replied, smirking mischievously back at her.

"My veil is to protect me from evil spirits, I am a cleric you know and being protected from spirits is important to us. It also keeps the blood off my hair."She added, as though he already knew this, "You hat does neither of those things." she poked him in the ribs, "Is it to hide your grey hair?"

"I found one! One! In all my life, I found one grey hair in the midst of war. It's not surprising." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"Is it because you're some form of alien? And you need to hide your weird brain that sticks out the top of your head?" her eyes sparkled with her unvoiced laugh. "I won't tell anyone if you are, you know. I can keep secrets."

He blinked, "No..."

"Was it your dad's before he died and you wear it because of the emotional value and you hold it dear to your heart as it's the only thing you have left from him?"

"No..."

Natasha almost kicked herself for picking such a painful topic for him. She was carried away. She changed back to a joke, hoping to snap Joshua out of his raw memories of his last visit to Jehanna "Is it to stop your head from swelling from your ego?"

"No..."Joshua had almost settled back down next to her, but upon hearing this, turned away again.

"Is it some form of really fashionable accessory in Magvel that I don't know about?"

"No..."He shook his head, sighing

"Well I think it makes you look like a pirate." She 'hmphed', running out of ideas. "So what is it for then?"

"Do you like pirates then?" He smiled, almost laughing at the change of personality he'd seen in her since they met in Serafew, she blushed. He decided to answer her question "It stops me from burning when I'm in Jehanna"

* * *

Skippy: I'm not going to be on for a few days, I'm a bit busy with GCSEs and all (quote Womble: You wait until you're in the middle of your GCSEs to start writing a many chaptered story). So, sorry but this'll probably be all for the next few days. Keep reviewing!


	9. Fury

Skippy: Back to the short one's I'm afraid but I'll keep trying for longer ones.

* * *

Fury

She had wandered a little too close to the enemies. It had been one of her poorer ideas to draw Joshua out of his mourning, trying to remind him of what he still had and shock him at the same time. She regretted it when an archer shot an arrow through the back of her veil.

She quickly decided against trying that idea again and ran out of range of the archer.

And straight into the commander of the besieging army, Caellach- the Tiger Eye. She'd seen him running from Castle Jehanna after Isamaire's murder- blood dripping from his hand.

But he grabbed her arm, clasping his axe with a wild look in his eye. "Say good-bye traitor!" He raised his axe…

And it landed with a thump, lodging itself in the sandy hill. He looked down at the bloody blade sticking through his abdomen.

"J… Joshua?" She ripped her arm away from the dying traitor, turning to face her saviour.

"You will **never** touch someone I care about again." Joshua spat at his old friend, eyes flashing with cold fury.

From the other side of the battle field a similar cry was heard from the other leader of the army, the silver haired Moonstone general, Valter, as Cormag brought about his own revenge. But she was here **for Joshua**, no matter what he thought.

* * *

Skippy: R & R. Still accepting suggestions. Thanks to Womble for editing this for me.


	10. Dirt, Dust and Grime

Skippy: Unless I get some incredible amount of reviews for this chapter (5) I think this is it. Thank-you to all my reviewers (and to Womble for a) still being nice to me after I insult him in the headers and b) proof reading and improving my chapter for me). Anyway look out for me doing a variety of FE:7 drabbles soon (ish).

* * *

Dirt, Dust and Grime

Thinking back to when they'd first met was amusing for Natasha. Although now, dressed in the regal robes of the King of Jehanna, he looked every bit the monarch he was- back when they'd met he was wearing a dusty jacket that didn't look like it belonged to him. And he smelled. He had after all been living it rough, trying to work out what his people needed. But how far had he come since he was the scruffy mercenary and the only person in the entire army who would listen to her?

Now as he sat on the great throne of Jehanna, he was listening to the people just as he had listened to her.

Thinking back to when they'd first talked properly was amusing for Joshua. She was wearing white. And white got dirty really easy- especially being a cleric. But every time he saw her she was wearing white. While all around her everything was dusty or blood covered or dirt encrusted she was clean. But now she was wearing the dark green robes which were the customary garb for Jehannan Queens.

She was peeking around the corner of the throne room, watching him deal with the problems that had arisen in Jehanna since the Wars of the Stones and he was pretending not to notice her. She always thought she went unnoticed, she felt that she herself was not needed. But what she didn't realise was that many of the soldiers that Joshua had spoken too had tales of being saved by a beautiful white angel. And wearing white that never showed a spec of dirt was always going to make her stand out. And yet here she stood.

His beautiful green angel. Hmm. That didn't have the same ring to it. Maybe he'd find some new clothes.

* * *

Skippy: R & R


End file.
